Red Moon
by Hadjy
Summary: A bit of who is the Saint,what made him become who...what he is. The reaction of hellsing to his existence,Alucard and Saint in colision routes R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

(I know...I know...my spelling sucks XX)  
  
The night falls quietly over the city... but it holds it's secrets...  
  
An abandoned building, bathed with moonligth is the home of a group of creatures of the nigth,  
  
it's the filthy lair of beasts who prey upon humans. Just when they decide it's time to go hunt   
  
a man, dressed in a black trenchcoat enters the building. Maybe just a fool that has no idea of  
  
what's going on, wich is nice for them...they already can smell his sweet blood pumpping in his  
  
veins.   
  
The man, whose trenchcoat waves softly, finaly arrives to where they are...there is about 5 of  
  
them, they dont conceal themselves and try to ambush, why would they do that? He is just a foul  
  
human. They can see him perfectly, dark skin, big scar across his cheek and a huge smile across his   
  
lips...  
  
-What? What are you smilling at you stupid bag of flesh?We are going to feed on you and then play with  
  
your body a bit before we dump it or turn it into a goul you happy clown.-says one of the vampires, while  
  
the others laugh at that stupid human.  
  
Still smilling the human draws two hand machine guns (uzy) and says:  
  
-Eat...This...Bitch...- and starts shooting like a mad man, his bullets tear trough their flesh,  
  
blessed silver bullets, soon the bodies of 4 vampires are nothing but dust... there's one left alive  
  
was only hit on arms and legs not by mistake tough, intentionaly desmembered.  
  
-Who....what...what are you?- says the dismembered vampire. The man calmly aproaches him, bends towards him  
  
and whispers on his ear:  
  
-I am bad news... and I want u to spread it around, tell your kind that there's a human who  
  
wont back down no matter how many you are or how powerfull you think you are, i'm gonna fuck all  
  
of you up untill there's none of you left... you can call me Saint.  
  
-You dont stand a chance stupid human....  
  
-Don't push your fucking luck, bloodleech.  
  
"It's donne" he thinks to himself while walking away "now the game has new player...no vampire wil  
  
ever have a moment of peace, not even you...Nosferatu Alucard..."  
  
Before going back home, the Saint calmly walks the streets, his feet take him to the Hellsing mansion...  
  
The the moonligth embraces the huge building while he looks at it from the gates. Brings back some memories.  
  
All of them are bad. "He will pay..." he thinks while he reaches his pocket for a cell phone.  
  
-It's donne..-he says after quickly dialing a number- nothing else on scaners?  
  
-Negative on that Saint, it's a quiet nigth, you can come back...- that was the response he wanted to hear. 


	2. Red Moon

(hey magician man, thx for the advice I realy apreciate it.Read this one then talk to me again) The glimering ligths of the ligth polls atract a crowd of insects to a kind of flying ballet, the nigth is quiet and theres hardly any people walking in the streets in this time of the night, Saint likes it, to him moments of peace like this are rare and precious. Since he started this war, rest is a luxury that he can't afford to have... Sometimes he can still remember that damned mad laughter in that bloody day, seven years ago. That they when his father arrived home from work a bit diferent, but he just didn't know what changed, he just knew there was something wrong. That nigth scared screams and a mad mans laughter woke him up, he rushed to the kitchen. When he arrived there, he finaly knew what changed about his father as he saw his sisters body riped in two and his mothers neck being pierced by his fathers sharp canines,he was growling like a dog as he did it. As he looks around and realizes he has arrived, Saint casts away these distant memories... It's a tall old building that towers in front of him, the wooden door in front is rotten, probabily older than he is, the boarded windows give to the place a look that even the poorest begger would walk away from. It's rotten,stinks, a real dump... it's perfect! As he gets in, a small fat black man greets him without looking away from some kind of radar monitor: "Yo what up bro? Why didn't you hit them all up nigga?" "Dead blood suckers so not talk Castor,and we need some advertising,we have to step out of the shadow and make them respect us." "Respect? Maybe you forgot what this is all about, it's about hiting up as much of them as we can man, we soldiers, not hunters or heroes! Wanna be respected? Join Hellsing man!" Saint sits down on the floor and looks at the ceiling, spots a brown butterfly. Watches it closely while he speaks: "Man if we keep on sweeping them without anyone knowing...how will we start killing the big bad boys..." "You mean Alucard, Saint I don't know about that man..." "Well i do, you don't hunt down one of those, you make them come after you." Castor starts walking back and forward:"You know that going up against Alucard is going up against an entire organization? You may have to kill some humans to get to him, you know that don't you?...and even if you get to him...this is the real deal nigga..." Saint stands up and looks like into Castors eyes: "I've been preparing myself to all that you have said, I'm ready man, but i'm not demanding that you fell ready, if you want out now i understand brother..." Castor looks away, then walks away from Saint and grabs a mobile phone... "I'm a soldier...if the target is Alucard I'm with you man, only way to make me leave this is by killing me man, don't worry, we brothers, I'm with you" "We will probably die..." Says Saint with a sad look on his face. In the meanwhile, rumours of a human who hunts the gods of nigth spread fast ligthning. To some, normal flesh and bone standing against imortal beings sounds like a joke but, to most, it sounds... "Threathning! It's a threat to the integrety of the corporation if some freelancer is carrying his own personal mission so near to us!" this is the furious exclamation of a briliant leader, a cold mind, for many she is the voice that comes from above, as powerfull as the voice of God, lady Integral. "There can be nothing out of our control...this...hunter has to be removed." Two glimering red eyes stare at her from the darkness, then she can see a white, big unnatural smile and finaly she hears her awnser in a voise that sounds like glass being crushed "Don't worry Integral, it will be removed..." then the dark figure disapears in a cloud of bats. Integra smiles and says to herself "I know it will, you don't know failiure do you Alucard?..." The moon was red the nigth after,to Saint that's always a "bad omen", reminds him of that day, when his parents turned into beasts, the day he...killed his parents, red moon,blood moon, maybe it's a sign that he will meet Alucard tonigth. That makes him want even more to leave, to meet him, and probably death... Alucard greats the moon diferently, looks cheerfully to the moon and whispers "on a nigth like this... I crave for blood..." 


End file.
